The End of It All
by Darkmoose84
Summary: Here it is, the final story of my time line. The Great Old Ones are about to awaken and attack the Earth. It's up to Dib, Gaz, Tak, Zim, and Kim Possible to prevent the apocalypse. For you kids, I warn you that I intend on including a bit of gore later.
1. The Precursor of Things to Come

**Well, I bet some of you missed me at least. Sorry it's been so long. I just moved into yet another apartment, this one being within the same complex but oh so much nicer. It's more money, but worth it.**

Anyways, this is the beginning of the big, epic story I had been planning for the longest time. Yeah, there's not much in this one, but it's just there to build on. This is meant to be the prelude to the coming apocalypse the Cthulhu mythos plan to bring to the world. It's going to be the Kim Possible characters and Invader Zim characters doing battle against them. Hope you all enjoy this...thing. It's not much, but it's what I've got so far for it.

…

Chapter 1: The Precursor of Things to Come

"More distant and more solemn/Than a fading star…This is the way the world ends/Not with a bang but a whimper." – T. S. Eliot, "The Hollow Men"

"Have you seen the Yellow Sign?" – R. W. Chambers, "The King in Yellow"

Innsmouth, Massachusetts

October 21st, 1992

The trucks made their way down the mud covered road towards the old town that looked as if it had seen many nasty storms through the centuries it had existed. The walls of the small buildings and houses had a tint of deteriorated blue, seeming to have rotted over time in the rain and debris. The cracked, faded windows looked like all seeing eyes, gazing upon all who passed by, and upon looking at them, the state contractors wondered why anyone would want to revive this town.

Of course, that was not for Eric or Matt to decide. They had agreed to rebuild the town after Mr. Theodore Marsh was given a land grant.

Eric was listening to "Remember the Time" by Michael Jackson on the radio as his truck pulled up to the old, dilapidated courthouse. The upbeat music seemed to be a nice contrast to the ugliness of the ghost town and the light rain that was more like a mist. Both vehicles stopped, and the two drivers got out.

"I don't care what it takes," Matt said into his car phone as he was exiting, "You get those charges taken off. We didn't know it was going to be that much for parts. This is ridiculous. Goodbye, you money grubbing pieces of shit!" With that, he hung up and looked over at Eric. "I swear, these suppliers want to nickel and dime you for everything nowadays."

"Have you seen this place?" Eric asked, "It looks like something out of _The X-Files_."

"You watch that show, too?" Matt asked with some slight shock, then chuckled, "It seems like everyone is. I tell ya, it's going to change television."

"So who are we meeting with?" Eric asked, "What's his name? Marsh?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, "Theodore Marsh. He's supposed to be the ancestor of the guy who founded this town. I can't remember the name off the top of my head."

"Either way," Eric said, "let's get a move on. I want to get out of this place as fast as I can, especially after hearing all the stories about it."

The two made their way through the town, which seemed empty and deserted, but the two always felt watched, as if a thousand different spectral eyes were watching them from every window. The two would occasionally look back beyond the buildings towards the sea, thinking it would be a good view, yet only showing that it gave off the same sense of dread they had from the rest of the dilapidated building, as if an even larger set of eyes were watching them from the water. Finally, they found the town hall, which loomed over them like a vulture over a newly dead carcass.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal the ghastly face of a middle aged man, whose cheeks seemed to be wrinkled and swollen, completely disproportionate to his thinner frame. He had a furry mustache that reached down to the mutton chops on his cheeks, except there seemed to be some dirt, grime, or dead bugs hanging from them. The worst part about him was his wide, bulging eyes that seemed to peer into their souls; these detestable eyes were also red, no whites but a bright tint of red.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," the hideous man said, "I had been expecting you."

Eric and Matt both shook in every limb; there was a long awkward silence as the man exited the door into the misty air and stood before them. Through it, the man did not blink once, as though his eyes were completely locked onto the two hapless contractors, ready to suck them into whatever nightmare realm those eyes would lead.

"Mr. Marsh is it?" Matt said, getting some courage to speak, "We're here to sign the contract agreement for the buildings you want us to renovate and rebuild."

"Aye," Marsh said, "And you gentlemen, I trust, have gone over what I wanted you to build, is that correct?" Eric continued to look into Marsh's eyes. Could Matt not see that his eyes were completely unearthly and sinister? Wasn't he just as frightened by this guy?

"Yes, you did," Matt responded, his voice slightly trembling, "And that's one of the things we wanted to discuss. You said you were running on a tight budget, but the designs that you've wanted for this weird temple are really expensive. It was really hard for us to find ways to cut costs for you."

"Oh," Marsh said, "I did take that into consideration, my good fellows, and I have just the thing that can help with that." The ever terrifying Marsh, still not blinking but only staring at them, reached down for a large book that was hanging from a chain attached to his belt and opened it. Inside was a weird yellow symbol that spiraled around in a circular mass of tentacles that seemed to draw the contractors' faces from Marsh's eyes and into the book. As they gazed further into it, Eric felt that he was drifting through time and space, seeing dead worlds and dead stars, flying through the ether and seeing how the Old Ones had intended to destroy it, how Nyarlathotep sought control of the Dream Realms and how Cthluhu still slept in R'lyeh, waiting to return. Finally, he saw a vision of Azathoth floating in from oblivion and blotting out the sky of Earth.

Suddenly, Eric found himself back at his desk in his office. His head hurt like the worst hangover he had ever experienced. The sun shining through the blinds didn't help matters at all, its brightness singeing his brain further.

Was all of that a bad dream? Had he drank too much the other night and was getting a delayed reaction?

He looked down at the table and found a collection of architectural design for some strange temple, complete with statues of various trachian creatures that seemed to gaze out of the pages and into Eric's soul, the same way Marsh's eyes had. Towards the bottom of the license agreement page was the signature of Theodore Marsh, along with a sticky note that read "thank you for your cooperation, friends."

The phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hey, man," Matt said on the other end, "Where are you? We were supposed to visit a new client today, and you're 15 minutes behind."

"Sorry," Eric said, slightly shaken, "I must have forgotten. I'll be right there." With that, he hung up. He looked back at the various papers and saw that there was nothing on his desk but the stack of information for his next client.

…

Shego was listening to "Come as You Are" by Nirvana on the radio when she heard her mother talking from the other room on the phone. She couldn't really hear what was being said, but there was discomposure in her voice that suggested something was wrong. She turned down the volume and walked out of the room to see what the matter was. Her mother was sitting at the table, the phone now being hung up, and looking out the window with sad eyes, just looking out the window. She always thought her mother was too dramatic.

"What is it, mom?" Shego asked out of curiosity.

"I actually got off the phone with your dad," her mom said, "I'm not sure if you'll fully understand this, but he just said that the president wants Hego to go serve in Bosnia."

"Oh," Shego said, "Is that all? Mom, he has super powers now. He'll be okay."

"I know," her mother said, "But he's just a kid, and he not invincible. I'm just worried. What business do we even have sending troops there? It's not our war."

Shego wasn't worried at all. It was yet another opportunity to be away from annoying brother and relax. Still, she had to at least hold up appearances and calm her mother down.

"Hey," Shego said, "he lived through the Gulf War whenever they sent him over there. Bosnia shouldn't even be a problem for him. He should be able to help out the US reserves there."

"You have a lot of faith in your brother," her mother said, not knowing the irony in the phrase, "But I just don't know what to do whenever my son is being treated less like a kid and more like a tool for the US government. Later, he's probably going to tell me that he wants to start a new superhero team with you and your other brothers."

Shego shook her head. Why would she ever want to be in a stupid superhero club with them? Boys were icky to her, especially her brothers. Yet, it might be fun to be part of a group like that, to beat up bad guys. No, saving lives and making the world safer wasn't the first thing on this girl's mind, but she did always enjoy fighting, one of the reasons she would pick fights at school.

"Well, mom," Shego said, "I'm going to go ride my bike." She left her mom to decide what she was going to say to her son.

Shego got on her bike and rode down the sidewalk, the breeze caressing her face and the sun gleaming across her eyelids. She rode down to the ditch at the end of her street that separated her street from the small woods near the suburb. Here, she could relax, forget her irritating family and the fact that she had homework due tomorrow.

She got off the bike, jumped over the ditch, and sat in the grass, her body propped against a tree. She looked up through the canopy of the brown and orange leaves and gazed at the sunlight that crept in. Deep down, she really didn't care for people, but she did enjoy her times in nature. Seeing it and taking a breather from her rough and boisterous life at school gave her some realization that maybe the world was worth saving and that this meteor may have been the best thing that could have happened to her. Perhaps fighting crime with her brothers wouldn't be so bad after all; at the very least, she could beat the ever living crap out of people, as she though earlier.

…

"How is he?" Professor Membrane asked through the floating screen that hovered through the maternity ward, "Please, let me see my son."

"He's actually with his mom right now," the nurse said, "if you want to see them. This way." She then guided the floating screen down the hallway to Mrs. Evelyn Membrane's room. Evelyn had a warm smile on her face as the screen that had her husband's image on it floated into the room.

"Aww," Professor Membrane said, "He looks like the most adorable homosapien we could have ever concocted."

"Yes, he is quite beautiful," Evelyn said, laughing, "I think we'll still stick with Dibson."

"You know that's a very unusual name for a boy," the professor said.

"Oh, just as unusual as his father," Evelyn said, "He's going to be unique, I guarantee it."

"So, for short, we'll call him Dib?" Professor Membrane said. "That makes me think of the Dubai Islamic Bank. I hope he follows in my footsteps as a scientist and not a banker."

"I doubt banking is going to be in his future," Evelyn said, "I think he might be a parascientist, searching for the preternatural and supernatural."

"Someone of my blood into parascience?" Professor Membrane said and chuckled awkwardly, "Oh you are my funny wife."

"Laugh now, dear," Evelyn said, "But soon you'll see how open minded our kids can be."

"Kids?" Professor Membrane asked, "So you want another one already?"

"Well, maybe one day," Evelyn laughed.

The child looked outside the window, beyond the scrubs and into the blue sky. He couldn't quite understand what everything was at this point but was more or less taking every unusual image in that he could. He then saw something floating in the sky, which looked like a hovering silver disk. The object then darted from his sight, like a bird on a branch, landing for a moment only to be gone a flash.

As the object vanished into the blueness of the sky, the child smiled, burning the image into his young brain forever.

…

…**Yeah, the next chapter's going to be better; I promise.**


	2. Preparation for the Radiated City

**Ah yes, I finally have another chapter...and I worked so hard on this one, so I hope it doesn't suck. I also hope I can get more readers on this one, as this is going to be my last fanfic. **

**It seems like everyone is still flocking to Alien vs. Zim, and to be honest, I have no how everyone keeps hearing about it. I didn't even think it was that great; I was just having fun writing bullshit. I've been so focused on actually improving my writing that it's taking so long to get a good chapter out.**

**Anyways, hope you all like; I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

Chapter 2: Preparation for the Radiated City.

"But reality is just what we tell each other it is. Sane and insane can easily switch places. If insane were to become the majority, you would find yourself in a padded cell, wondering what happened to the world." – Julie Carmen, "In the Mouth of Madness"

September 20, 2023

Arkham, Massachusetts.

Hego walked into the front office of Arkham Asylum up to the receptionist behind the counter. She put down the phone and looked at him with joy in her eyes. She was happy to see the hero of Middleton making a visit. He may not be wearing his uniform, but she could recognize him.

"Oh, Mr. Hego," she said, smiling, "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to see my sister," he responded, a sullen look on his face, "Are visitors allowed this early in the morning?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Hego," she said with a giddiness in her voice; she obviously had a thing for superheroes. "I'll try to get a nurse to guide you down to meet her; it should be in a few minutes."

"Thank you," he said, "And you don't have to keep calling me mister." He then took a seat in one of the lonely chairs; aside from the receptionist babbling into the phone that the hero of Middleton was there in the waiting room and the soft music from the speakers above, there was a lingering silence in the air that seemed to deafen everything else Hego might hear. The room was almost empty, giving him enough room to focus internally rather than on anyone else. His sister may have been evil, but she'd never been like this until now. She was still family, and he still had genuine concern for her. What could she possibly be seeing? What could all these women be seeing for that matter?

"Hego?" the nurse from the doorway prompted him, "My name is Rachel. I'll take you to see Shego; she'll be out in the garden." He got up from the chair and began walking with her down the hallway.

"How's she been?" he asked as they progressed past the other nurses and patients.

"Sadly, I hate to say it, but her visions have been getting worse," Rachel said, "The nightmares have increased, and she still says she hears voices from these Great Old Ones most of the women in her ward have been talking about. I think it's becoming clear to me and the rest of the staff that this isn't just some mass delusion and that something terrible is coming, like one big 'duh' moment for the entire world."

"Yeah," Hego said, "I think that with so many women saying the same thing, someone would have caught on. At least here, they can be kept safe from doing anything to themselves or anyone else."

"To be honest," Rachel continued on, "all this is similar to things I've heard while working in the Silent Hill hospital back in the 1990's, before everything happened there, and then again in the hospital in South Ashfield back in 2017, but by then, it was becoming more prominent. And since things were getting too weird there, my husband and I decided to get a change of scenery, only to find this place wasn't any better."

"It was around 2010 when all of this started, wasn't it?" Hego said, wondering in the back of his mind why Rachel was telling him all of this. Maybe she was just lonely. "What has the Membrane girl been doing as of late?"

"Acting for an online series," Rachel said, "It's this goofy version of Macbeth that she and her friends have been putting on. Anyways, here's the garden." She then pointed towards a screen door and just outside of it, sitting in a rocking chair on the deck, was his sister, her black hair covering her face, as if blocking her from the rest of the world.

"Mind if I ask you something personal?" Hego asked.

"Go ahead," Rachel said, a bit apprehensive.

"Have you been having visions too?"

Rachel only looked at him. She nodded her head, not wanting to speak.

"Listen," Hego said, "don't worry. This world has endured so much for so long. If it's anything really big, the human race can handle it. I mean, I've stopped evil doers countless times from destroying the planet; it's only 'the-end-of-the-world' again. The only major problem I've had with this epidemic of psychic women is finding a date that doesn't want to sleep with me just because I'm a superhero." He then caught himself and realized just how much of an ass he sounded like.

"Sure," Rachel said, some slight reassurance in her voice, shaking her head at his comments, "Anyways, I'll leave you two alone." She had confidence in him that if Shego got violent, he could take care of himself. As she walked down the hallway, Hego walked through the screen door and squatted next to his sister.

"Shego," he said, "it's your brother. How are you feeling today?"

She glanced over at him for a brief moment, a look of vacancy in her face, before turning her gaze back to the dark blue sky and the rising sun, the streaming solar rays coming over the dark green leaves. In her mind, she wondered what could have made such a divine image and how long this image would last before it was all destroyed.

"I hear you've been having really bad nightmares," Hego said, and paused for a moment but got no response. "Listen, we found Drakken. It's believed that he's somehow being controlled by this group of fanatics, this doomsday cult, that's been travelling all over the world, terrorizing every city they've been in. The US government is having trouble finding them, as is Global Justice. Only the B.P.R.D. seems to be able to track them, but even they're not perfect at predicting their movements. If you know anything about what they're using him for, it would be helpful." He put his hand on hers, trying to see if he could reach her any better, to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. There then came a strong shutter over her, and she slowly turned her head towards him. He stared into her sunken eyes and instantly felt the mental strain she was feeling.

Her lips then parted, and she spoke.

"If only you could see what I've seen," she said, in a low voice. "The visions I've been having have been terrible. Dreaded things flying from dark angles in space, destruction of whole civilizations. You know, I've been a bitch throughout a good portion of my life. I've robbed banks, government facilities, and even from little kids. I've nearly killed men just for grinning at me in a way I didn't like. But damn it, I've never done anything like this. I never wanted any of this to happen, but I can't escape the fact that I feel like I've fed these beasts my whole life. I'd commit something as minor as petty larceny, and all it did was just make them stronger. You see, that's what HE does,…HE feeds on chaos because he is chaos…"

"Whose he…?" Hego said.

"The dark man with many faces," she continued, "Soon, he'll make what he nearly brought to Egypt happen everywhere. Try to imagine New York, Moscow, Dublin,…Middleton…full of buzzing life…all turned to ash in a matter of seconds. That's what he is, the very embodiment of destruction. And he desires to rise above all the others of his kind and annihilate everything that stands."

"You're not making any sense," Hego said.

"You don't understand," Shego said, "Only the people in this place seem to get it." That made sense, Hego thought to himself, as this was a mental asylum. But then again, the rest of the world seemed to be turning into one huge asylum anyway. He did get it. The rest of the world was starting to get it, too. Too many people were saying the same thing. Shego then looked down towards her lap, returning to her vacant, vegetable state, and he knew she was done for the day.

"Well," he said, "if you think you see anything that might be helpful with the search for Drakken and the cult, you let me know. Love you, sis." He patted her hand and began walking away. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Innsmouth, Massachusetts," she said, "Try there. A lot of my nightmares seem to be revolving around there."

Hego had no idea where that was, but this was at least a lead to go on.

He hated seeing his sister like this. After all of this, at the end of it all, would she come back to being her normal, albeit bitchy self?

All he could do was say, "Thank you," in a very sullen tone and leave. He told the nurse, as he had told many citizens in the past, not to worry, but in reality, he was worried. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he felt helpless.

…..

Tak walked through the grass, looking up towards the endless, dark, cloudy sky. She had no idea how she got there, but it didn't matter to her. The only thing she could tell was where she was, and judging from the dilapidated buildings and Farris wheel, along with the Russian text all over the faded signs, she knew she was in Chernobyl.

She continued through the tall, faded grass towards the rubble cluttered streets. She had no idea where she was going, but something compelled her to move onward into the deserted city. What pervaded her mind was a pressing feeling of sadness that overwhelmed her with each step. There was also the ever present fear of both something continually watching her along with the prevalent concern that she could get radiation poisoning just by being there.

All of the sudden, her vision became hazy, and her head felt like inquisitors had placed it in a vice and were slowly turning the crank to tighten it. Still, she forced herself to stand, grabbing her temples and trying to maintain her balance. Down the darkened street, she saw something standing there. It had the figure of a man, but she could not make out its features. The being's frame looked almost wire thin, but then again, from that far away, it was hard to really tell. But it just kept staring at her, doing nothing, watching her struggle to regain her bearings.

Tak's struggles, however, were to no avail. Soon, the pain in her head, which felt as if it had turned into a lead weight, was too much to hold onto, and she shut her eyes and fell to the ground.

She then awoke in her familiar bed, lying next to Dib, his arm wrapped around her side, pressing her soft, satin nightgown against her. While this was a very peaceful setting to get her to sleep, her mind still clung to the imagery of the dream and its subtle meanings, preventing her from any further rest. The light of the sun was only starting to appear outside the window, but it was enough for her to know that it was time to awaken.

She moved the covers over to Dib's side of the bed to keep him warm. She then walked down the stairs, made a cup of coffee, and turned on the computer.

The warm smell of the coffee drifted up the stairs and into Dib's nostrils, waking him up. He moved the covers back, feeling the cold air brush across him, and immediately put on a shirt to at least try to shield some of the cold air he thought he felt; it was more or less due to the fact of temperature change, but his mind could not comprehend this at the time.

He made his way downstairs, stepping down the spiral staircase from the balcony that led to their bedroom and gazed at Tak, sitting at the computer in that black and purple satin nightgown he always loved seeing her in. She truly was the gothic beauty queen he had always wanted yet never thought he could obtain.

"Good morning, Tak," he said, "Everything okay? You look a little distressed." She then looked up at him from the screen.

"Good morrow, darling," she said, trying to smile, "I hope you like the gift I gave you."

"What gift?" Dib asked, perplexed.

"The extra covers," Tak said, "I covered you up when I woke up. You looked dreadfully cold."

"Oh, well thanks, I guess," Dib said, smiling.

"That, and I made you coffee," she continued, pointing to a glass next to the crock pot, "just the way I know you like it, black as midnight on a moonless night."

"You know me," Dib said, smiling with calmness in his voice that made Tak relax a bit, "And I suppose you still dumped all the cream into yours." She raised her fake eyebrows at him.

"Oh, you don't know me at all," Tak said, facetiously. Dib walked over, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Seriously," he said, knowing better than to expect her up this early in the morning without something being wrong, "what's going through your mind right now."

"A combination of things," Tak said, "I'm still having trouble getting over the fact that the government cut funding to the B.P.R.D."

"Yeah," Dib said, "I'm having trouble swallowing that, too."

"Your planet seems so focused on little green pieces of paper," Tak said with a slowly disheartening tone, "like these pieces of paper are the key to happiness solely because your governments declare it. Even after years and years of living planets that do this, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you live off this nonsense. Why can't the governments provide for your basic needs in order for you to continue to perform your basic duties?"

"I've never been a fan of this ideology myself," Dib said, looking into her eyes, "But, you know what? We'll make it. We can endure anything. All we have to do is save. Hey, you survived on planet Dirt for so long, didn't you?"

"Well back then, they still supplied me at least with food," Tak said, "I'm just worried. They should still recognize us as a legitimate branch of global protection, especially with everything that's happening in the world right now."

"Well," Dib said, "it doesn't matter what they think. Reality is that you and I both know who we are, and we're making this world a better place, whether it suffers from the bad economy or not."

"Yeah, but they should pay us for the work we do," Tak reiterated, "But I'm glad that you're understanding and supportive of me, just like I try to be with you." She leaned up and kissed him. "Anyways, I thought you should know I had another nightmare."

"What about?" Dib asked, curious.

"I was wandering through Chernobyl," Tak said, "completely without a direction. Then I saw this dark creature standing at the end of a street, then my head started to hurt. I'm guessing it popped in there because it's a place of massive human suffering."

"That could be another node site for the Great Old Ones to emerge from," Dib concluded, "We'll take note of it."

"I also wanted to show you the email we got just now," Tak said, pointing to the screen, "It says that the cult of Nyarlathotep may be amassing in this strange town called Innsmouth in Massachusetts."

"Yeah," Dib said, "I know where that is, solely by reputation. A Cthulhu cult of fish people lived there back in the 1800s to the early 1920s, before the FBI raided it for smuggling. In fact, I think it's been about a hundred years since their raid."

"Then it looks like there could be some significance there," Tak said, "that they would want to join there."

"Then there's no time to waste," Dib said, getting up in a hurry and readying his lightning gun, spell drives, and various other equipment he thought he may need.

"Oh, do you have to focus so much on work all the time?" Tak asked, motioning him to come back, "Why don't you just take a moment on your day off to relax?"

"Alright, my Irken princess," Dib said, walking back to her, "How do you propose I relax?"

"Just drink your coffee," she said, holding the cup and allowing him to take it, "and kiss me. We'll prepare for the trip later this weekend."


	3. Glimpses before the Destruction

**AN: Finally, a new chapter. I've been so busy lately with everything that I really haven't had much time to write. I'm trying to also go to school while working, so sorry so late.**

**Hope you all enjoy despite there not being very much here.**

**PS: Spay or neuter your pet.**

Chapter 3: Glimpses before the Destruction

The object spiraled through space, past the rings of Saturn, past the storms of Jupiter, past the rocky surface of Mars, inching its way past Phobos and Deimos. Along its hull were the ancient runes of a culture that had been abandoned for centuries uncounted by human history, and in its wake were the screams and moans of the damned. Thousands of voices from countless worlds cried out in both agony and reverence as the instrument of corruption came tumbling towards our world.

Gaz awoke from this terrifying image, sitting up in bed in cold sweats, knowing what kind of destruction this would bring once it reached the Earth's surface. Zim woke up next to her and upon looking at her, knew instantly what was wrong.

"Another nightmare, my sweet?" Zim asked, trailing his snake-like fingers along her back.

"Yeah," Gaz answered in a weakened tone, groggy from just waking up and mortified at how soon Earth's imminent peril was, "It's almost here."

"Finally," Zim said, "The battle between Zim and the Old Ones shall commence. I shall now go and begin preparing the house for the coming war." Zim threw his side of the covers off and began to get up before Gaz grabbed him by one of his shoulders.

"Zim, please," she said, "Don't leave just yet. It will be a few days before the shit comes down."

"Ah, but lest you forget," Zim replied, "it is pertinent for us to be ready at a moment's notice. The sooner we can have a strong defense, the better. The Irken race could very easily learn from your Machiavelli in this regard."

"Haven't you learned to read me by now?" Gaz asked, only slightly annoyed, and pulled him back down on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, resting her soft magenta hair on his scaly chest, "I don't want you to leave just yet."

"Oh, very well, my love pig," Zim said, "rest in my smelly arms of disgusting sweetness." This actually made Gaz chuckle, lightening her mood a little with his facetiousness and idiocy.

"Could I ask you something?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"You just did," Zim said.

"Classic response," Gaz said, laughing, "But, seriously, what do you do when you think about all this?"

"What do you mean, little Gaz?" Zim asked, a slight uncertainty in his voice.

"I mean, I used to be so damn confident about everything," Gaz began, "but now I'm not so certain. These dreams have been really draining on me, and the fact that my brother and his fiancé have no inkling about how to stop it, despite their claims, disturbs me."

"Well, part of the joy in it is knowing that I'm greater than some stupid demons," Zim said, "That if I can conquer the entities that so many around the galaxy fear, then those same how cower from them will revere me as the superior Irken warrior. And even if I die, that will be a glorious death against advocacies finally worthy of Zim's dreaded might."

"You really believe your strength of armaments compares to the Old Ones?" Gaz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Zim said, smiling, "But of course, this mass of Irkeny might is not alone in his fight I hope. I have you, the woman, who by her dark powers and psychic brain, has elevated herself above her race and will help me in this fight, yes?"

"What is it about me that draws you in so much?" Gaz asked almost uncharacteristically, "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"You're strong," Zim said, "I've known that about you ever since we were both but stout, inferior amebas of life forms, the way you would always seem to be the one carrying your pitiful brother in stopping my plans during my initial invasion. Needless to say, there had to be something about you that surpassed all the other Earth monkeys."

There was a smile that seemed to unfurl within her mind that slowly but only slightly made its way to her face. She leaned in and kissed him, knowing that this Irken Machiavellian truly understood her.

Suddenly, she felt a hot sensation within her brain, telling her that something was going wrong downstairs and that disaster was about to strike due to a blunder within their technology, a blunder that her mind told her they had not fixed as they had intended for years to improve.

"Your robot has screwed something up again," Gaz said, rolling her eyes, "I was hoping that new logic chip I made for him would've helped. I swear, he's gotten on my nerves for the last time."

"Ugh," Zim groaned, getting up from the bed and putting on his shirt, "Zim shall go see what he's done to disturb the fauna life-forms. I told him to collect them and it seemed like he understood, but what could have gone wrong?"

Indeed, Zim had instructed Gir to collect a certain number of animals from different varieties and beam them to the Martian base he and Gaz had built to colonize it. After Gaz put a new logic chip in Gir's head, he seemed to be a little more focused, but could it have malfunctioned again like so many upgrades to the robot had? Gaz's mind never lied, but needless to say, those visions she was getting were increasingly disturbing to Zim. He thought on this as he descended the long, silver elevator down to the lab, that despite his bravado and tough demeanor that he felt he must show to Gaz to perpetually impress her, the thought of these mighty beings terrified him, as it had for so many other individuals throughout the eons who had witnessed these unspeakable horrors.

He put it out of his mind for a moment as the elevator made its stop at the laboratory level.

"Gir…" Zim began to say as the sliding door opened, but he was stopped in mid sentence when something large and furry flew into his face, knocking him to the floor. This creature had a long snout, brown fur, and sad beady eyes that stared down into his. This beast was none other than an anteater. Zim tossed it aside and got up to see that Gir was making a desperate attempt to toss a collection of anteaters through the teleportation portal to Mars. Many of them were off doing their own thing, climbing on random steam pipes, sleeping on consoles, sticking their noses under chairs in order to find any straggling ants from colonies the other anteaters had already hollowed out, and defecating in the corner.

"Gir, what have you done?" Zim asked angrily, "I ordered you to find multiple species throughout the world for Operation Noah. Instead, you give Zim these horrible nose monsters?"

"Oh but once I made it to South America, he just looked so cute and innocent," Gir said as he picked up another and tossed it against the wall, the anteater murmuring, getting up and scratching himself in response, "Why can't we have a whole planet of these guys? They're so peaceful and tame and they control the insect populous."

"Gir, you fool," Zim said, "There won't be any insects where we're sending them."

"Zim," Gaz said from the intercom, "you need to come back up here. We need to get to New York."

"What's going on?" Zim asked after grabbing a microphone off one of the consols.

"Riots. There are massive riots breaking out that have to do with the marker."

……

Ron was looking at the television, witnessing the live riots in New York on CNN. He saw that Kim had sat up but wasn't paying much attention to her.

"In an immediate breaking story," the news anchor said, "a large number of the 2010 psychic women seemed to have gathered in the middle of Time Square. Things seemed calm at first but whenever traffic cops asked them to leave, violence erupted. Reports say that despite attempts for riot police to keep the violence under control, the chaos has escalated to a level that has made the once busy street look like a warzone."

"The embodiment of chaos is calling us all," one of rioters said to a cameraman that just happened to be stuck in the middle of the violence, "His marker is coming to transform us all."

Ron grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned the television off. He looked over at Kim who was looking at her phone's email and immediately putting it down and holding her head in pain. She leaned down and looked at the floor, her back to Ron. He leaned over and ran his hand along her back.

"Good morning, dear," he said, "Are you okay?"

"It's coming," Kim said, "They're almost here."

"You mean the Old Ones?" Ron asked.

"Their making their start in New York," Kim said, "but it's in Massachusetts that the cult is calling him and bringing the Marker to Earth." Ron sighed, having no idea what she was talking about, but since her clairvoyance emerged, he had gotten used to the strangeness and decided to go with it.

"What does Global Justice want you to do?" Ron asked.

"They want me to join up with the B.P.R.D. again and meet in this weird old town called Innsmouth," she continued, "I don't know what's down there, but I've got to head over there as soon as possible."


	4. Infiltration of Innsmouth Ground

Chapter 4 – Infiltration of the Innsmouth Sacrificial Ground

The cars drove up through the mud, kicking up grime into heaps around the tires. Rain clung to the windshield and seemed completely unaffected by the wipers. Dib, Tak, and three black suited members of the B.P.R.D. exited the cars and looked around for their contact from Global Justice.

"Keep your eyes open," Sgt. Warren said in a low, commanding tone as everyone readied their M4 rifles, each one of them with the elder sign etched onto their sides.

"Are you ready for this, dear?" Dib said, pulling out the Yithian lightning gun and pressing the runes on its side to ready it.

"Yeah," Tak said, her purple hair falling over her temples from the rain, "I just have this dreadful feeling crawling over me." Indeed, this terrible heaviness lay in the air, giving it an almost unearthly feeling that something was about to pull them all into the void. As Tak pulled her deatomizer pistol from her pack, she looked up towards the clouds and could swear they were made of living matter, as though she were in the throat of some great monster choking the world in which they were standing. Even though the rain didn't physically burn her, as that hypochondriac moron Zim had always believed it would, it may as well have been acid drowning her soul.

"I fell asleep during the briefing. What the hell are we doing in this stink hole?" one of the other B.P.R.D. suits name Cara said, holding up her rifle, ready for whatever was giving her that awful feeling in her head.

"We're meeting a contact from Global Justice somewhere around here before we head into the town of Innsmouth." Jeremy, one of the other suits said, "Supposedly, they're conducting some sort of weird ritual to those Great Old Ones the chief hasn't shut up about for the past several years. What, are your nightmares more interesting than Mr. Tom "High-And-Mighty" Manning's long winded speeches?"

"By far," Cara replied, "I'll take one of my Shub Niggurath dreams any day over that crap."

The sound of whirring blades became prevalent overhead, and Tak thought she heard the screeching sounds of some spinning rusted fan in a desolate ghost town, full of fog and rust.

This dreadful sound they had heard, however, was none other than Kim Possible, coming down in the Firemoth helicopter, still under Wade's careful control. Kim had fallen asleep through the flight yet again, the same way she had in her flight to the Rio de Janerio incident, and had awoken to the site over the tree line of the forest just outside of Innsmouth.

She turned on the radio, turned to the correct frequency, and spoke through the built-in intercom.

"Is this the right place, Wade?" Kim asked, still very groggy, hoping they were just making a rest stop.

"I'm afraid so," Wade said, "Why else would I be stopping you?"

"I was just hoping this wouldn't be the place," Kim said, "It just looks so damn similar to the things of my nightmares, so I guess we're where we need to be. Hopefully the B.P.R.D. in all their paranormal mumbo jumbo can help out a little."

"Where's the confidence gone, Kim?" Wade asked, very concerned. "The Kim I remember from the 2000's wouldn't have feared a place like this."

"The Kim you knew, Wade," Kim said, "wasn't faced with nightmares about the end of the world that the doctors told her have affected her physically. Damn, I thought I had an ulcer last week after my last stupid R'yleh dreams."

"Well, either way you slice it," Wade continued on, his voice a little more firm, "you've got to take care of the problem. So, I suggest you buck up and kick ass as you've always done. Signing out." With that, Wade turned off the radio, and in that instant, the heavy vibration from the helicopter rumbled through Kim's body as the legs touched the ground.

Dib was walking up to the helicopter, holding his forearm above his head. Tak followed suit, trying to brace herself against the dying wind from the Firemoth's blades. Kim exited the helicopter, her legs slightly wobbly from having slept on the way. Still though, she tried her best to keep her composer, trying to keep the air of strength she had when she was younger.

"Hi," Dib said, sticking out his arm as the wind died down, "You must be Mrs. Possible. Nice to finally meet you. Was the flight over here comfortable?"

"Yeah," Kim said, extending her arm and shaking his hand, arm slightly shaky, "You must be Dib Membrane, that famous para-scientist who helped me out in Brazil a few months ago. Sorry, I never got to thank you. Been too busy."

"Oh, it's fine," Dib said, grabbing the underside of his gun again, "I did what had to be done in Rio. Global Justice's finest just happened to be there. I'm glad we're able to have them on the team for this problem. If you could, please, tell me what Global Justice has briefed you about this place, it might help us collaborate a bit more efficiently."

Tak, while attempting to stay focused on the conversation, looked down at the ground and noticed a dead, mutilated doe. Its guts had been torn from its side by some large animal and were hanging down into the wet grass. Its eyes were glazed over, the very sign of the soul leaving the body; what broke her sight of the corpse's absence of a visible soul within its eyes was the fact that several maggots were crawling from the outer rims of this dead eye. Tak couldn't help but wonder, as she gazed into the face of this dead animal, if she had fauns that were going to miss her.

Suddenly, her mind's eye pictured the dead doe's head moving upward towards her. And it opened its mouth and spoke to her.

"You know what's there, don't you?" the entity said, worms crawling from between its teeth, causing her to wonder who was feeding on who, "Over in the Chernobyl ruins. You saw that wicked bird creature."

"Yes, I did," Tak whispered to it, "What was it? The entity of the carrion crow?"

"It was an avatar of the very beast that controls the creatures of Innsmouth, now," the entity continued, flies exiting its nostrils, "It was none other than Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos. Beware, stranger of this planet, for this entity has seen you and is now gazing at your mind the same way that he was mine before the Deep One's killed me. Beware."

At that moment, Tak's head hurt yet again, and her antenna, hidden by her human disguise, twitched in a way that would cause her skull to move out of place from the rest of her skin. And then, her eyes gushed from her head, her green and purple blood flooding from the open sockets.

"Tak…Tak, are you okay?…" Dib's voice called out in the distance of her mind.

This loss of vision did not affect Tak, as all she needed to do was pick up her eyes and put them back into her sockets. The pain that had been growing in her skull began to dissipate, and whatever weirdness that had been invading her mind left her for the moment. She looked back at the deer and saw that it was still laying dead, head buried in the wet grass.

"Yeah," Tak said, "Lets just keep going."

"So, Mr. Membrane," Kim asked, "do you have a theory about what these cultists are doing with Drakken?"

"I have a few," Dib continued, "One possibility is that given his desire for power from the previous years, including the report we got from Shego's psychiatric profile, suggests that he could be forming a union with them in order to attain a higher place among those who would oppose the cult."

"Drakken never had any interest or affiliation with magic in the past," Kim said, "Perhaps Crawford Tillinghast's notes had a much more lasting effect on him than I thought, bridging those two things into something he could use."

"Well, the other possibility," Dib continued, "is that his body is being controlled and that they need his mind for the ritual."

Kim coughed, the moist air getting to her breathing.

"Are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kim said, "It's just the air here seems bad for my breathing. But why would they need Drakken's mind? He never seemed that competent."

"On the contrary," Dib said, "a lot of his inventions since then have been the primary source of inspiration for the modern American military. He helped paved the way for the laser rifle that is currently in preproduction."

"But what could they be using his mind for?" Kim asked.

"They could need it for a ritual," Dib said, "An x-file from the 1930's was formed around some strange ritual that this weird nameless cult was attempting to perform using an advanced male brain for its ritual."

"That seems a little sexist," Kim said.

"No kidding," Cara retorted.

"Human men brains aren't any better or worse than human women," Tak said, "just different." She began whispering to herself, hoping Dib would hear her and attain a much needed smile on his face. "And I'm glad my man has one and uses it to undress me with his eyes. Unless of course he was gay; that would kind of put a damper on things." He heard it…and smiled.

No sooner had she said this than they happened upon the town, a good 20 meters from their position. The team made sure to stay out of sight. They waited for what felt like a year until finally, despite the dark alleys and dimmed streetlights in front of them casting horrid shadows reminiscent of great phantasmagoria, they proceeded forward, weapons ready.

"Can't see a damn thing," Jeremy complained under his breath, but it was enough for Cara to hear.

"Quit complaining," Cara retorted.

"Both of you shut up," Warren exclaimed softly, "they might hear us."

The group moved towards the town square, still dimly lit by bronze lights. In the center, there was a small garden, covered with rotten, moist vines whose dew shimmered in the old light. In the center of each of the large stone beds was a large statue of what would have looked like a public figure of the 1700's; the only obscurity of it was that it had no head, completely dehumanizing it. This gave the entire team an even more foreboding press upon their souls, whether they were humble enough to admit it or not.

Dib pointed towards the large town hall on the other side of the street beyond this statue, and the team moved with them, Tak trying to keep herself as close to Dib as possible (she wanted to keep him safe even if she did not know how) and Kim watching the rear flank of the group. As they made their way up the faded marble stairs, they noticed the large doors were plated with tarnished gold with numerous effigies of various creatures flying around at each angle, seeming to spin in infinity with one another.

Dib pushed open the door and, peeking his head in first to be sure of any danger, proceeded in cautiously; Tak followed closely behind him with much more vulgar movements, pointing her gun here and there. As the rest made their way through the door, they had time to examine the room before them. Inside were large pillars lined with extending statues that spiraled upward towards the bronzed ceiling. At the far end of the room was a gargantuan statue of Dagon, the god of the deep ones, and the women knew exactly what it was.

"Seen anything like this before?" Cara asked Kim.

"Yes," Kim replied, "I had a dream about this place."

"So did I," Tak said under her breath, her violet eyes darting this way and that for a clear target.

The group made their way across the large room towards the statue.

"This is where they worship and hear the word of the law for their town," Dib said, "straight from the mouth of their god." He then began looking around for something that was unobvious to the rest of the group. "Now where would the passage to their larger temple be?"

"Shit, they have one larger than this?" Jeremy asked perplexed.

"Surely they have some long passage leading from Y'ha-nthlei to here," Dib answered.

The group made their way towards the statue. At the base, a pedestal on which the creature sat, was a circle of runes that seemed to belong to no earthly language. Dib looked it over and found that they could fit into sequence if only he could find the right order.

"Do you understand it?" Tak asked Dib.

"Not exactly," Dib responded.

"I know I've seen these before," Kim said, "I studied some dead languages in college; thought it might help with the whole spy thing. But this language is old. I never fully researched it because there was so little information on it."

"Well I think I've got a solution," Dib said. With that, he took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. He then pulled out a leather glove and put it on his right hand.

"What's with the Roy Orbison look?" Cara asked.

"It's called Added Reality Interface," Dib said, "The FBI used it during the very early 21st century. It exemplifies trace evidence of foreign material on surfaces, such as oil from fingerprints."

Dib then pressed a button on the side of the glasses, and the world around him lit up in a viridian haze. Seeing the world through the lens of the machine gave him a better perspective of where to look and a better sense of focus, almost drowning out the rest of the group around him. He then waved his hand over the surface, and the ARI began highlighting the odd fingerprints in bright spheres like lights at Christmas. He then noticed the placement of how each print was smeared along the runes. All of them moved in a clockwise circular pattern.

He then placed his hands on each rune and turned them in the same matter the prints moved.

Suddenly, the rune pattern moved back and slid down into darkness. The front of the base groaned and opened up into a long, descending hallway that wend on forever. The scent of disgusting brine emanated from the void.

"Science boy, you're brilliant," Jeremy said with a grin.

"I've got to get me a pair of those," Cara gave a soft exclamation.

"Surely, the BPRD have better technology," Kim responded.

"Yeah," Cara said, "but it's pretty awesome to see humans create new technology without magic."

The group the proceeded down into the darkness, unknowing of what awaited them but ready to face it.

Tak fell behind.

"What is it, dear?" Dib asked, looking back at her.

"The dreams," Tak said, "It's all coming to this, isn't it."

"Yes," Dib said, "it seems like we're coming to something big, something…"

"Something that could overwhelm the whole world," Tak interrupted, "Dib, I'm scared."

"I am too," Dib said, "I don't know what we're planning to do here, to stop a ritual, to save some poor souls down there, to punch Cthulhu in the face."

"But we're going to get through it," Tak said, "I've faced worse things than this, and so have you."

"We'll stand against it," Dib said, "The Earth—no, the whole universe—needs us."

With that, they proceeded on to join the rest of the group.


End file.
